


Ты горишь, Йанто Джонс

by PriestSat



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: Спецквест [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Dark Character, Drama, M/M, Mind Games, Out of Character, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Джек решил наказать Йанто — тот, по мнению Джека, слишком много взял на себя





	Ты горишь, Йанто Джонс

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: вербена: чувствительность  
> Предупреждения: ООС, графическое описание пыток, игра с разумом

Никто не заметил перемены в настроении Джека, когда Йанто принялся раздавать указания команде вместо него. Джек только широко улыбнулся и похлопал Йанто по спине.

— Вы его слышали, — он махнул рукой. — Выполняйте!

Йанто, воодушевленный — как он подумал — невысказанной похвалой, продолжил руководить расследованием.

Вечером база опустела, как обычно остались только они вдвоем.

— Хорошо поработали, — с улыбкой сказал Джек. — Подойди ко мне.

Йанто, уверенный, что сейчас как минимум получит поцелуй, а как максимум — секс, послушно приблизился к нему. 

Джек обнял его, а потом в мгновение ока надел ему на голову металлический обруч.

— Что это? — Йанто схватился за голову. — Что это такое?

— Сегодня ты вел себя очень плохо, — Джек нахмурился. — Решил покомандовать? С чего бы это?

— Я… Я хотел как лучше. Ты же не был против. Ты мог сказать… Ты мог запретить. Джек, что происходит?

— Тебя нужно наказать. — Джек взял его за руку и отвел в одно из ответвлений подземелья. — Вот тут остановимся. Это место не используют, тебя никто не найдет, пока я о тебе не вспомню. А вдруг с нами случится очередной Адам? И я о тебе забуду навсегда?

Продолжая удерживать Йанто за руку, он заставил его опуститься на колени. 

— Перестань, пожалуйста, — попросил Йанто. — Я не верю, что ты причинишь мне боль.

— Правда? — засмеялся Джек. — Ты придумал идеального меня, а теперь пытаешься защитить эту выдумку. Не пытайся сбежать, не получится. Я ведь могу тебя убить. Стереть записи с камер наблюдения. Ты исчезнешь. 

Неподвижный Йанто уставился в пол, покрытый слоем пыли.

— Кто-то когда-то вбил в стену кольцо с цепью. — Джек взял цепь. — Но это был не я, клянусь. И вот эта штука пригодилась.

Йанто продолжал изображать статую, даже когда на его шее защелкнулся ошейник, обернутый тканью.

— Не бойся, шею не повредишь. Отлично смотришься. — Джек отошел в сторону. — Здесь отличная звукоизоляция, твои крики никто не услышит. Я проверял. А что, если тебя оставить здесь? 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Йанто поднял голову. — Я прошу прощения за свое поведение. Подобное никогда не повторится. Ты здесь командуешь, а не я.

— Не повторится, верно. — Джек куда-то ушел и вернулся со стулом. — Надо устроиться с комфортом. До утра у нас много времени. Команда прибудет к восьми, если ничего не случится с Разломом.

— И как ты собираешься меня наказать? — мрачно спросил Йанто. — Выпорешь? Надаешь пощечин? Изобьешь до полусмерти?

— О, нет, — Джек отстегнул крышку на манипуляторе. — Ничего такого, что оставит на тебе следы. Я не хочу, чтобы о нас плохо думали. Честно говоря, не хочу, чтобы они вообще что-либо о нас думали. 

— Они знают, что мы вместе! — воскликнул Йанто. — Только ничего не говорят. Потому что считают такое положение дел нормальным. Я убираю за вами, исполняю поручения, так почему бы мне не обслуживать босса на таком уровне…

— Хватит! Я это уже неоднократно слышал. — Джек закинул ногу на ногу. — Надоело. Обруч, — он постучал пальцем по своему лбу, — обострит твою чувствительность. Вызовет галлюцинации. Ты будешь гореть заживо, или тонуть в море. Или тебя расчленят. Нашпигуют иглами. Снимут кожу. Пустит по кругу сотня человек. Ты останешься целым и невредимым, но твой мозг будет твердо уверен, что тело подверглось пыткам.

— Пожалуйста, — голос задрожал, но Йанто смело взглянул на Джека, — не причиняй мне боль. Если я в чем-то и виновен, то не заслуживаю таких страданий.

— Я же сказал, — Джек наклонился вперед, — я к тебе не прикоснусь. Твоя чувствительность обострится в несколько раз. Кожа ощутит каждую нитку одежды. Будет казаться, что ты дышишь огнем. Звуки превратятся в гвозди, которые воткнутся в уши.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Йанто, — если ты этого хочешь, то давай, включай свой адский прибор.

Джек поднял руку театральным жестом и нажал на кнопку манипулятора. С силой втянув воздух носом и ртом, Йанто тут же закашлялся, поднес руки к лицу и жалобно застонал.

— Ты чувствуешь? — задушевно спросил Джек. — Как пламя пожирает кожу? Она поднимается пузырями, свисает лохмотьями… Э, нет, так дело не пойдет.

Йанто едва не вцепился ногтями в собственное лицо, но Джек ловко завернул его руки за спину и надел на них наручники.

В тишине слышалось частое дыхание Йанто. 

— Чувствуешь, как струится кровь по телу? 

Йанто посмотрел на Джека обезумевшим взглядом. По щекам потекли слезы, кожа покраснела, губы задрожали.

— Пожалуйста, — простонал он, — умоляю.

— Нет, веселье только началось. — Джек следил за каждым его движением. — Что же ты так быстро сдаешься? Ты горишь, Йанто Джонс.

Йанто повалился на пол в тщетных попытках сбить несуществующее пламя. Он дергался всем телом, дико крича от боли.

Джек снова нажал на кнопку.

— Что это было? — спросил Йанто, когда смог говорить. — Что это… Что ты со мной сделал?

— Я? Ничего! — с наигранным возмущением ответил Джек. — Это все твое слишком богатое воображение. Ну что, поехали дальше? Что там у нас в программе? Так, сдирание кожи. Ты висишь на цепях, полностью обнаженный. Я захожу сзади, делаю надрезы, потом крючками цепляю кожу и с силой тяну вниз. Понимаешь, Йанто, в этом деле главное — не порвать кожу. Теряется весь эффект. Поверь мне.

Йанто выпрямился на полу, глаза закатились, изо рта потекла слюна. Его затрясло как в припадке.

— Перейдем к груди. — Джек откровенно наслаждался мучениями Йанто. — Праздник, не иначе. Надрезы на ключицах, вдоль боков. Рывок!

Йанто истерично закричал закричал, высоко и пронзительно.

— Ну вот, почти закончили. Остались конечности. Или их не трогать? — Джек проверил пульс. — Да ты на грани смерти. 

Джек снял с Йанто наручники, ошейник и обруч. Потом подхватил его на руки, вынес из подземелья, уложил на диван и заставил принять таблетку реткона.

— Все закончилось. — Джек баюкал его, как маленького ребенка. — Все в порядке. Ты здесь, со мной. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. 

Спустя пару часов Йанто открыл глаза и первым делом провел рукой по своей груди.

— С тобой все хорошо, — сказал Джек.

— Я в порядке, — подтвердил Йанто слабым голосом. — Какой ужас приснился. Будто все мои чувства обострились. Звуки… Они, словно гвозди, втыкались в уши. И моя кожа, ее сдирали крючками…

— Это был кошмар. — Джек поцеловал его. — Просто кошмар. Я нашел тебя в дальнем отрезке подземелья. Ты лежал на полу и бредил.

— Я ничего не помню. — Йанто обнял Джека. — То есть, помню… огонь. Огонь охватил меня с ног до головы. Я горел, как факел.

— Это был кошмар, — повторил Джек. — Хочешь, займемся сексом? 

— Я не знаю. — Йанто впился пальцами в его спину. — Не оставляй меня, прошу. Никогда. 

— Ты можешь принять реткон и забыть об этом кошмаре. — Джек гладил его по голове. — Да?

— Да! — Йанто не отпускал Джека. — Хочу!

— Тогда позволь мне встать.

Йанто разжал пальцы, но тут же бросился следом, боясь упустить его из виду хотя бы на секунду. Получив таблетку, Йанто с благодарностью поцеловал руку Джека.

— Не надо так, — сказал тот. — Не унижайся. Идем, я посижу с тобой, пока реткон не подействует.

***

 

Утром Тош обнаружила Йанто крепко спящим в объятиях Джека. Она на цыпочках прокралась к своему рабочему месту.

— Привет, — тихо сказал Джек. — Йанто слегка приболел. Пришлось уложить его спать здесь.

— Ничего, — кивнула Тош. — А что с ним?

Джек промолчал.

Йанто с трудом проснулся. Он сел, часто моргая и явно ничего не понимая.

— Ты вырубился прямо тут. — Джек поцеловал его в губы. — Поезжай домой, прими душ, смени одежду. Если ты понадобишься, я тебе позвоню. Отдыхай. Ты совершенно выбился из сил.

Йанто пробормотал извинения и ушел.

***

 

Он заметил стальной обруч в одном из ящиков стола Джека и спросил:

— Это что такое?

— Украшение. — Джек достал обруч и положил на стол. — А что?

— Я думал, это какой-то прибор. — Йанто, пользуясь тем, что команда разошлась по домам, сел на стол прямо перед Джеком.

Джек дернул Йанто за руки, заставив соскользнуть ему на колени.

— Это украшение. — Он надел обруч на голову Йанто. — Красиво выглядит. Как корона.

Йанто вздрогнул и испуганно взглянул на Джека.

— Огонь, — едва слышно произнес Джек. — Ты горишь, Йанто Джонс.

Оглушительный крик разнесся по базе. Джеку пришлось удерживать Йанто, чтобы тот не упал.

— Нет огня, слышишь? Ты в моем кабинете. Мы на базе.

Йанто распластался на Джеке, рыдая от пережитого ужаса.

— Все в порядке. — Джек поцеловал его. — Тебе хорошо. Нет никакого огня, Йанто. Это все в твоем воображении. Посмотри на меня. 

Йанто послушно перевел на него взгляд.

— Все в порядке. — Джек снял обруч. — Видишь? Дурацкое украшение почему-то дурно на тебя подействовало.

— Я хочу об этом забыть, — попросил Йанто. — Пожалуйста.

***

 

Джек забросил обруч в залив, чтобы преодолеть искушение мучить Йанто. К тому же реткон мог повредить психику и память, а это не входило в его планы.

Как выяснилось позже, Йанто легко поддавался внушению. К тому же его чувствительность возросла во много раз. Оказалось, что обруч можно использовать не только как устройство для пыток. Но Йанто отреагировал на слова Джека, когда обруч не был включен. И теперь фраза «Ты горишь, Йанто Джонс» выступала стартовой. После нее Джек мог внушать Йанто любые ужасы, которые творились с его телом.

Теперь перед Джеком открывались широкие перспективы, в которых Йанто играл центральную роль.

_Ты горишь, Йанто Джонс._


End file.
